


End of the World

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: End of the World, M/M, Mild Language, Twincest, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill and Tom face the Zombie apocalypse, one thing on the plus side, they don't have to hide anymore.





	End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> So I really love The Walking Dead and I love Tokio Hotel, so why not play around with something like this? I hope you all like it, I know it's short, just testing the water's for now lol. Please let me know if I should continue with this story or not.

He looked on into the mass hoard of decaying flesh that was walking around aimless. Sweat was dripping down his face and onto his neck and chest, soaking the only clean shirt he had left. He wasn't made for this life, in all right's, he should have probably been dead at the beginning, but for whatever reason he's survived with his twin brother, and that was probably the only thing keeping him alive right now, but he couldn't think of that. What he had to think about was getting back to his twin and making sure he was safe. If he hadn't been so stupid to think that everything would be fine....

BEFORE  
"I'll be fine Bill. It's like the flu or something, it'll pass." Tom said, throwing one arm out to the side, while the other arm balanced his motorcycle helmet to his hip. He and Bill were identical twins, but they had different tastes in the way their styles, it was when they argued that they were more alike then they realized.

Tom, with his long brown locks and clean facial hair was a major turn on for most. He could have easily won sexiest man of the year, where his twin, Bill could have easily been a model with his short jet black hair and innocent brown eyes that sparkled whenever his twin was around. 

"How do you know that? You can't promise me that when the news is telling everyone to stay inside and keep the door's locked, and there's dead people... God, I can't even say it. This is unbelievable, Tom, you are unbelievable!" Bill said frustrated, throwing his hands up to show his protest. 

"Look, it's just a quick ride, I've been looking forward to this all week Bill. Me and the guys are just gonna go for a quick ride and I'll be back. Besides, have you seen any dead people walking around, do you really believe that shit?" Tom asked, wrapping his arm around his twin's waist. Their love life had been a hidden secret between the twin's and their two best friends Georg and Gustav, who had grown up with them. To everyone else looking at the twin's, they just assumed that it was twin love, brotherly love, that they were super close and thus expressed their affection as such. No one batted an eyelash towards them, because despite the heated look's they shared, and the simple touches, no one thought anything of it, they were twin brother's after all. 

"Tom please." Bill begged. "Look, Bill, if you really don't want me to go I won't go, but I really want to go. This is a little more then just going for a ride, I have something I need to pick up. It's a surprise for you." Tom added the last part with a playfulness to his voice and a wink in his eye. Bill smirked at him, "I don't want you to go, but I know you'll be pissed if I make you stay, and since I haven't seen any.... thing walking around I guess you're right, but you have to promise me one thing." Bill said.

"I'll call you as soon as I'm on my way back home, and if I see anything suspicious I'll come right back home, okay?" Tom said, which made Bill laugh and shake his head before nodding, "Fine." Bill said, Tom pressed an excited kiss to his twin's cheek, before heading for the front door. "Um, Hello!" Bill started, hip cocked out, and arm's folded across his chest in the usual way he often stood that could have been taken as a diva stance. "Ugh! What now?" Tom asked, turning again to face his twin. "Your leaving me like that, no real kiss? This might be the end of the world Tomi." Bill said with a pout. Tom smirked, and walked slowly back to his twin, snaking an arm around his slightly taller twin, and pulled him close, then brushing his lips across Bill's. The twin's giggled, before deepening the kiss and embracing each other more firmly. Then, just as Bill's lips were starting to tingle, Tom pulled away. Their eyes were glazed over, it never took much to get each other worked up. "Okay?" Tom asked. "Okay." Bill responded.

NOW  
"Fuck!" Tom hissed under his breath, watching the horde walking and moaning sluggishly along the highway. He was almost home, he had been only about ten miles from his home, but it felt like eternity. He had been fighting these dead things that were now walking around for what felt like days.

He had carefully made his way back to his home, he had sighed of relief, and couldn't help but cry out, tear's running down his bloody and sweat ridden face. He made a run for it, up to the big black steel gates that kept their private life hidden. 

He attempted to put in the gate code, but funny thing, the gates wouldn't open. He tried again, this time in more of a panic upon hearing that hauntingly familiar growl that he had been listening to all day, it was another hoard, and it was close. After a few more attempts, he said, "Fuck this." And made a run for the gate, leaving his broken down bike there. Tom climbed up the gate, and jumped down, landing on his knee's and then rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily, but feeling relieved. He had a split second of being relaxed before the hoard came up against the gates. All at once the dead was pushing and stretching their dead limbs trying to get to Tom. It was his twin's voice that snapped him out of it, and made him look back towards the house. "Tom?!" Came Bill's hysteric voice. "Oh my god!" Bill shreiked, and rushed over to Tom, falling to his knee's in tear's, his body was shaking, "Are you hurt? What happened? Tomi, you're covered in blood!" Bill's voice was just getting louder, and Tom had to put his hand over Bill mouth, "Shh!" Tom said, "They like noise. We need to get inside, quietly." Together, the twin's got up and quietly made their way back into the house, where Tom instantly locked the door.


End file.
